


Don't Save Me (I'm Already Dead)

by Arkhia



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Everything Hurts, Gap Filler, Gen, Heavy Angst, I Blame Tumblr, Jedi Code as defense mechanism, Luminara deserves better but she won't find it in this fic, Non-Graphic Torture, Order 66 (but mostly after), why am i like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 03:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11050776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arkhia/pseuds/Arkhia
Summary: Luminara survived Order 66.It's not like it did her any good.





	Don't Save Me (I'm Already Dead)

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thank you to my wonderful beta okaynextcrisis who dragged me into this fandom and repeatedly encourages my angst-addiction.

She felt the moment it happened. The Force cried out, hundreds calling for help and she was on her feet before her mind could register what it meant. She reached for her comlink as another presence blinked out of existence, already turning to her troops with a new command, only to meet a raised weapon. Her instinct took over and she leaped from the platform they were standing on, but as the fire hit her side she knew she had failed. She fell to the ground, barely registering the implications of the battle sounds around her.

The Force cried.

Kashyyk’s trees never looked more beautiful.

She woke to silence. The bed she laid on was only surrounded by grey walls, and as she looked the only notable aspect to the room was a hole in the wall across from her. _Oh,_ she thought with surprising clarity. _This is where I die._

The Sith won, there was no doubt about it. The Force swirled around her, somber, and she couldn’t reach it, something blocking her abilities. _So this is it._

She was ready. She was trained to resist this - torture, mind-probe, impending death. _She was ready._

She didn’t even pay attention to those who came and took her to a smaller room where they tied her to a table. She knew what to expect, the first wave of shock didn’t surprise her.

_There is no emotion, there is peace._

Maybe Barris was right after all. It didn’t matter now.

_There is no ignorance, there is knowledge._

The Republic fell, the Jedi Order fell, the Sith won. She knew this. She didn’t know who survived, if there was still someone fighting for the balance, but it wasn’t her part to play.

_There is no passion, there is serenity._

She breathed through another shockwave, and didn’t even flinch as the young Pau’an before her called for a new method. They could do anything they wanted, the Force waited for her, just barely out of reach.

_There is no chaos, there is harmony._

She let herself fall as the restraints were released. _Luminous beings we are, not this crude matter,_ whispered the memory of Master Yoda’s voice in the back of her mind.

_There is no death, there is the Force._

All the Jedi killed in the purge… they were with the Force now, waiting for her to join them. There was nothing to do but accept the reality of the moment.

The light slit into her eyes and she blinked, her trance disturbed. What…?

The guards around her changed to troopers and got into the standard formation used to escort prisoners. Before she registered what was happening she was walking in a square, trying not to fall over. When had they changed her clothes…?

It didn’t make sense. Why do this when they already had her at their mercy? It was almost like they were trying to show something…

_Oh. Oh no._

Now that she paid attention it was easy to hear the silent buzzing of the holocameras. _No. Force, no._

It hurt to breathe.

_There is no emotion, there is peace._

The Pau’an showed her into the cell and she collapsed onto the mattress. _Please, no._

_Don’t try to save me. Please._

She closed her eyes and tried to reach into the Force, but all she heard was a faint echo as she slipped into unconsciousness.

The next time she resurfaced she felt a familiar spark in the Force, and for a moment she let herself hope, but the grey walls quickly reminded her that this wasn’t a good thing. This was exactly what they wanted.

_There is no ignorance, there is knowledge._

_Stop_ , she tried to tell the lone spark. _Stop, save yourself, go._

_There is no passion, there is serenity._

She felt the death more intensely than anything since her capture.

_There is no chaos, there is harmony._

_There is no death, there is the Force._

It was hours or maybe days later when they came for her again. This time there wasn’t a probe droid or shock mechanism in the room, just a strange device. The Pau’an cuffed her inside and she waited for the pain, but it didn’t come. She felt a tugging on her Force presence, like the device was trying to tie down her soul. The Pau’an spoke and this time she chose to listen. 

“…good copy," she heard, and not even the Code brought her comfort as she understood the implications.

_Please_ , she tried to imprint into her own existence in a desperate attempt, hoping against all odds that the device somehow picked it up. _Don’t save me. Go. Don’t save me._

_Please, don’t save me._

The silent plea kept ticking in her head as the Pau’an brought her back to her cell. She buried her face in her hands.

_There is no death, there is the Force._

For the first time in her life the Code’s words weren’t enough.

_There is no death, there is the Force._

The Pau’an came back. She obediently stood up at his order and when he motioned towards the hole in the wall she turned to face it - except it wasn’t a hole anymore.

It was a coffin.

“Get in there.”

_How convenient._ The tone sparked the last bit of fight in her, but it wasn’t more than a shadow of what it had been. She didn’t want to think about what they were planning to do with her body, so giving a last look of defiance - _you can’t kill everyone, you can’t break everyone_ \- she stepped into the closed space.

_There is no death, there is the Force._

_Please,_ she thought as she closed her eyes. _Please, don’t save me._

_Please._


End file.
